1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for fastening slip-ons to golf shoes and a method of use therefor. More particularly, this invention relates to a tool for manually cutting openings into a sole of slip-ons to accommodate spikes of golf shoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is rapidly increasing in popularity and in those geographical areas where golf cannot be played in winter, avid golfers try to extend the season as long as possible. These golfers play golf from the early Spring to the late Fall. These golfers also play golf in all kinds of weather including wet or rainy conditions. When it is raining or areas of the course are wet or soggy, water leaks through golf shoes worn by the golfer and the golfer becomes extremely uncomfortable, particularly when the weather is cold. These conditions often cause the golfer to terminate the game prematurely or cause a lack of concentration.
It is known that golf shoes can be kept substantially dry under wet conditions by installing slip-ons (which are usually made of flexible rubber material) to the shoes, said slip-ons having pre-formed holes therein to accommodate the spikes. Golf shoes of different manufacturers or of different sizes have spikes located in different locations. Slip-ons are generally available in small, medium and large sizes so that one size fits all within a fairly broad range. Thus, if a slip-on with pre-formed openings in the sole is desired, the slip-ons must be cut differently for each size, for each model and for each manufacturer of golf shoes. This design requirement is highly impractical. A retailer must keep a large inventory of pre-cut slip-ons to have slip-ons for all of the golf shoes sold by the retailer. Also, when the openings are pre-formed, they are often made too large and water can seep into an interior of the slip-on through the pre-formed openings. Or, one or more spikes on the golf shoes is not properly located and the slip-ons must be stretched by an extraordinary amount to fit the shoe, thereby enlarging the opening still further and making the slip-ons difficult to remove. Obviously, once the pre-formed openings are cut, the slip-ons have a limited use.